bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BioShock 2/Archive 1
"Sea of Dreams" is back *So apparently the subtitle "Sea of Dreams" is not actually being dropped after all. From the source on Kotaku - "You can forget those reports from last week that explicitly stated "You won't be seeing ‘Sea of Dreams' moving forward, just ‘BioShock 2.'" Just forget all about them. 2K didn't really mean it, and have today stated that the game will still be called 'Bioshock 2: Sea of Dreams'." So yeah, this needs to be taken back to BioShock 2 now. This is just getting ridiculous, but there you go. The subtitle is back. -- Interrupt feed 21:20, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Wait, are you sure? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠escaρełalk][ ] 01:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I am sure. Check this article: http://kotaku.com/5180114/bioshock-2-hasnt-had-a-name-change-after-all. -- Interrupt feed 02:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, snap. Sorry about undoing the redirect, then! 2K Games really needs to make up its mind. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠escaρełalk][ ] 17:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Unrelated But who wants to join my Bioshock Fanon wiki? Fniff1 17:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) sorry about this, but i'm pretty sure i saw a picture of the big daddy using a shotgun —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:40, 2009 August 20. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. A New Game Play Trailer at IGN New 9 minute narrated gameplay video, appears to be the first level of the game http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14240341/bioshock-2/videos/bioshock2_trl_walk051209c.html -KoalaNalle —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:37, 2009 May 15. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :I doubt that it can be the first level as the player already has Incinerate 3 -mish666uk —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:50, 2009 May 15. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. ::It could be just that the player uses developement mode or cheats to showoff, although there's no tutorial section at the beginning. -KoalaNalle —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:39, 2009 May 18. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :::I doubt its the first level, as there is very little dialogue or explanation for what was happening (for example, Tenenbaum says "was that her? follow her!" even though we are never told who 'she' is. (Obviously the Big Sister, but the first level would have likely spelled it out.) Finally, Gamespot, Gametrailers ect consistently referred to the video as a demo, entitled "hunting the big sister." The video is probably akin to the 'hunting the big daddy' trailer for BS1, where it took place in Medical but was not actually part of the final game's story line. Gamma 08:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Move something in the sea to a different page? Should the 'something in the sea' sub topic be moved to its own article now that the site is no longer changing? Gamma 20:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I was just wondering if the website should be on a seperate page as new updates are coming everyday, and the Bioshock 2 page will get too big? --Venom Wolf 10:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::I agree... it's just clogging up the page now Gamma 10:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::I also think we should make a "there's something in the sea" page and link it to Bioshock 2 --Mazman34340 19:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::I've moved Something in the Sea to a different page, if that's OK with everyone. --Venom Wolf 13:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The radio "There is something in the Sea" In the radio of there's something in the sea, you can hear... *A woman singing opera, like that record player for 2K Boston in Bioshock's opening credits (few seconds) *Another woman singing *A girl asking for her 'mommy' and 'daddy' *somewhat funny and inaudiable voice of a man talking at a quick pace. It's actually a little creepy. (15 seconds) *A woman and sometimes a man with the voices seemingly like newspokemen. Its completely inaudiable. (few seconds) Also, has anyone seen any animation on the website? Like a creepy shaddow in the little window of the door? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 14:48, 2009 May 28. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. The Mysterious Box and the Note Currently, in "There's Something in the Sea": If you look carefully, on the corner of the desk, next to the green headphones, under the radio, is a small slip of paper that says "SHE WAS HERE?!?!?? HOW DID SHE FIND ME??? Why no attack? What is this thing? WEAPON? Improvised bomb??? What do all these symbols mean?" I think that this note is referring to the strange box with the symbols on it. Also, it might mean that the Big Sister gave the box to Mark. What do you guys think? --Sublover589 19:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) If the Big Sister is responsible for the box, then that might be the "mysterious light" that Benny Stango refers to in the current answering machine message--Sublover589 19:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Oh for the love of... I had to go through five computers to finally make it so I can have 'There's Something in the Sea' page and have the code to opening the bag on another page. I tried opening the bag with the instructions and could get it opened. I was P.O.ed —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Mazman34340 (talk • ) 16:15, 2009 May 31. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Mark's Address According to 2K Elizabeth, the address pinned on the wall is very important, and you can actually send letters to Mark. As far as I am aware fans have just sent letters containing their addresses to him.--Venom Wolf 13:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Idiot Vandal Okay, some moron went and added a bunch of stuff about how badly the game sucks and a bunch of nonsense stuff about a 'little sister sex room', 'there's something in big sisters fanny', and he also erased nearly everything important on the article. I cleared most of it, but if someone who has an original copy of the page could paste it back on, that would be great. - Little Sister —The preceding unsigned comment was added by XxLittleSisterxX (talk • ) 09:51, 2009 June 25. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. A Tip Always have a backup for your page's that you worked hard on to create. Like copy and paste it into a microsoft note. You should do this several times while making the article to save your progress. Anything can happen like pressing the wrong button, power loss, or loosing connection to the internet, or even an idiot vandal. --Mazman34340 02:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) 2010?! i heard that bioshock has been deleyed till 2010? am i wrong? Totemtrouser 10:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouser :yeah i heard that 2, which completely sucks, i was so looking forward 2 playing bioshock 2 in november --Masqueradebunny14 07:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Incinerate I'd like to note that, while not officially, Incinerate has practically been confirmed with Microsoft's new Avatar Marketplace. Why? Because there is a Bioshock 2 section that includes an Incinerate T-shirt, among other Bioshock 2 items (including the Big Daddy doll from Sea of Dreams) so it is only reasonable to believe that this means Incinerate WILL be making an appearance. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 04:16, 2009 August 22. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Drill Don't know if anyone noticed it, but if you take a look at the drill's overheat meter, you can see that it has been changed into a fuel meter (in the GTTV episode). At least that's what I think. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 16:49, 2009 November 1. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :You're right, I wondered what the new meter was for, and a fuel meter sounds reasonable. Flaming Crow 16:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yes. I noticed that the meter changed too. I think 2K mentioned something in one of there videos that you have to collect fuel to work your drill in Rapture. User:MeLovGamng 8:51, November 1, 2009 Omg The Weapons!!! Holy crap a freaking CHAINGUN!?!?!?! that must be like the Chemical Thrower's Projectile Variant....The Shotty must be nice also. But the ideas for weapons is amazing. -I wonder what the Chaingun will look like XD!!- Salty Demon 20:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :i think they cutted out the chemical flamethrower.and the chaingun looks more like the machine gun--Spartanc18 23:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Box Art Man that box art looks beast!!!!!!!!!!!!! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Delta daddie (talk • ) 10:15, 2009 December 1. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. 10 Year Hibernation I have a question. The story section says that Subject Delta awakened after a 10 year hibernation and wondered what happened to his beautiful metropolis. If he was awake during the events of the first game (10 years ago) does that mean he thought the Rapture in the first game was beautiful, or is he thinking of more like 12-15 years ago? I don't know too much about Bioshock, and have only started playing it.Pontius-ft 23:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Subject Delta was "created" 10 years ago, but before that, he was a human being. Remember that Subject Delta retains he free will and sanity, so he probably remembers the life he had before his transformation. --Ant423 00:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 ::He was in hibernation before and during the events of the first game? So a 10 year hibernation is wrong. The events of BioShock 1 to the time he wakes up may be 10 years, but he hasn't been hibernating for 10 years. If he's the first Big Daddy, how is he still human in Bioshock 1? They had a lot of Big Daddies in that. So whatever happened to Delta had to have happened before the first game, which would mean a hibernation time of longer than 10 years. ::If I'm overthinking this, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get the story straight.Pontius-ft 04:57, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No one will get the "story straight" until the game actually comes out and we play it. Am I right?~~IIID Empire 21:14, Dec.06, 09 Clearing up the hibernation question Subject Delta was awakened in 1967, seven years after the events of Bioshock 1, meaning he was still in hibernation during this time. He was put to sleep some three or so years before the events of part one. If I'm wrong sommebody help me.-- 13:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :The opening scene where Delta dies is clearly stated to be set in 1958, with the rest of the game "Ten Years Later". So BioShock 2 is set in 1968.Gmanington MCCCXLII 02:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was a year off, but you gotta admit, it was a pretty good estimate for not having played the game yet. Any child could turn the game on and after five minutes clear up this question. The hibernation question in 'question' was talked about months before you decided to come on and add your two cents, which just so happens to be weeks after the game was released, and I'm sure that anyone who was curious about this question, three months ago, has obviously found out the answer now. The game developers were stating in multiple interviews that the second game will take place 'ten years after the events of the first game', obviously this was an estimate, or an attempt to further confuse the fans until the game was finally released. Kumasaki 02:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) BioShock 2 Art Book # of Pages I am tired of watching this edit war. GIVE A SOURCE FOR YOUR INFORMATION. That way we can resolve the issue instead of continuing this pointless back and forth editing. Look, I just found some sources: :The BioShock 2 Special Edition, Cult of Rapture: "Inside, you will find... a 164 page 8"x11" hardbound artbook chock full of developer commentary." :"BioShock 2 Special Edition Floats Ashore", The Escapist: "The BioShock 2 special edition will come in a 13'' x 13'' box... with a big-ass 164 page 8"x11" art book," :"The BioShock 2 Special Edition Is Gorgeous, Groovy", Kotaku: "...A 164 page 8"x11" hardbound artbook chock full of developer commentary..." :BioShock 2, Wikipedia: "A Special Edition of the game was announced. This edition will contain ... a hardbound, 164-page, art book." See? Was that so hard? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Adopted little sister harvesting question a question about how you harvest, can you only get her to do it with 'secific', already placed bodies, or any body with adam in it? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by CloudHiro (talk • ) 05:58, 2009 December 25. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :It's specific. There are specific "missions" that require you to harvest specific corpses to get Adam for plasmids (such as Incinerate!) So, there are predetermined corpses. Yet, you probably can move them to a more strategic spot with telekenesis... DaMailman113 Bioshock 2 Little Sister Question How many little sisters can be in the same level at the same time? Also can you kill a big daddy with a little sister if you have a little sister on Delta's shoulder? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Max26 (talk • ) 23:33, 2010 January 22. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Underground Tunnels The article says: *Rapture underground tunnels (under the city, or the internal workings and plumbing of the city. Even though unreliable artwork was realized, many hints have brought this location a possibility). Is this the artwork in question? If so, it's reliable. Rapture Reminder 05:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) BIOSHOCK 2 Launch trailer AWESOMENESSGlitchbreaker 22:26, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :woot woot woot woot woot! it. is. finally. here! Multiverseman 23:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) YAY Bioshock 2 released today!!! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:27, 2010 February 10. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :Yeah, and some moron thinks it's a good idea to lock the page so we can't input all the good things we see in it. Apparently this isn't an online encyclopedia, but instead some jerk's idiotic attempt at regulating fans. The plot (for example) of Bioshock 2 (or any other game for that matter) is one of the least important pieces of a game - if the plot were all that mattered then replay value would be zip. The same goes for characters, gameplay, acting, and all the other pieces we could describe on this page if it weren't locked (I'm assuming it's locked to keep us from putting that kind of info onto the page). It's all of these things put together that makes a game fun, and any aproximation of that holistic experience is something wiki editors almost certainly don't have the time to put together (not to mention things from a playing experience probably wouldn't translate into a reading experience that well). This is why the idiot who locked this page is a moron: because he (or she) is just wasting everyone's time when we could instead be having fun writing up info on the game we just finished. - Me 12 AM EST Feb. 10th, 2010 ::Lol ↑ A person too lazy to log in and make an account but had enough time on his/her hands to rant. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Info, player attributes I would like to point out that in the player attributes, that it mentions that you can see your feet and see your reflection in puddles of water, this however, sadly was not included into the game.Kumasaki 01:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I've corrected this and elaborated on when you can infact see Delta. DazJW 20:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::The same sort of applies to the Multiplayer, where it says that characters become more spliced as they go along. That may be true in the audio diaries, but in combat, all characters appear spliced, no matter what. The only exeption is when they're in the wardrobe. Also, while you can't see Delta's reflection, you certainly can see his shadow. Ant423 17:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Ant423